A Silent Shot
A Silent Shot is the seventeenth case in World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the second case in East Europe, taking place in Prague, Czech Republic. Plot Arriving in Prague, Ryan Russais told the player that a man had a lead about who was the one who poisoned Aaron Björn back in Minsk and was waiting for them at a local church. When the player, with Lauren Wong, arrived at the church they found the man, Bruno Heinrich, assassinated with a bullet between his eyes. After investigating the cathedral and a local town square, Ryan told the player that witnesses saw the victim at a castle. After more investigations, David Guguin told the team that he had looked more into the briefcase of cash that they had found at the castle and said that he had determined that the cash was for the person who had killed Jennifer Goude in Germany and poisoned Aaron Björn in Minsk was the one who killed Bruno. After finding the final pieces of evidence, they could now arrest the killer. Mikula Kovac was found guilty of the murder. Lauren Wong was shocked about Mikula being arrested because she thought that the gambler had killed Bruno for honor from the victim's cheating at gambling. Lauren was however wrong as Mikula said that he was a hitman working for SHADOW. He admitted that the recent hit he had just done recently was too much as he got really sloppy since the team had found him. Then he confessed to the murder of Jennifer Goude and the poisoning of Aaron Björn as well the hit on several of other unknown deceased people across the globe. He now mentioned that he had said too much about his SHADOW crimes and that now he was a loose end. Then he said his last words, "SHADOW will never fall", before pulling out a gun and assassinating himself. After the shocking shot, Akilah Ahmad had came into the room. Akilah said that she had found out about Mikula's hitman secret and said that she would help the team cure Aaron Björn before it was too late. Akilah said that Mikula had been a hitman for nearly 25 years. The three detectives had found darts that were made by the Czajkowski company and with that knowledge they cured Aaron Björn. They also found a murder note which revealed Mikula's note to murder Bruno because Bruno was going to reveal SHADOW's darkest and most mischievous people (that would be revealed later on as the team traveled the world). They found a riddle on Mikula's pocket watch which told the team that the next stage was in Hungary. Then the team moved to the next location. Victim *'Bruno Heinrich' (found assassinated in the church) Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Mikula Kovac' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect gambles. *The suspect drinks beer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a golden brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect gambles. *The suspect drinks beer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a golden brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect gambles. *The suspect drinks beer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a golden brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect gambles. *The suspect drinks beer. Suspect's Profile *The suspect gambles. *The suspect drinks beer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a golden brooch. Killer's Profile *The killer gambles. *The killer drinks beer. *The killer wears a golden brooch. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer is 6'0" tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate St. Vitus Cathedral. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shattered Pieces, Torn Paper) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer gambles) *Examine Shattered Pieces. (Result: Opera Singer Statue) *Examine Statue's Face. (New Suspect: Albina Janda) *Ask Albina Janda about the victim. *Examine Torn Paper. (New Suspect: Violet Mendez) *Ask Violet Mendez why she is in the Czech Republic. (New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Investigate Wenceslas Square. (Clues: Plant Camera, Victim's Tie) *Examine Plant Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Plant Camera. (6:00:00; New Suspect: Akilah Ahmed) *Ask Akilah Ahmed about her spying operations. *Examine Victim's Tie. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks beer) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Prague Castle. (Clues: Briefcase, Gun Case) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Cash and Note) *Examine Note. (Result: Murder Note) *Analyze Murder Note. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a golden brooch) *Examine Gun Case Tag. (Result: Sanjeev Kapoor's Name Revealed) *Ask Sanjeev Kapoor about his gun case on the crime scene. *Investigate Square Stairs. (Clues: Wet Newspaper, Gambling Card) *Talk to Mikula Kovac about gambling with the victim. *Examine Wet Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Writer Revealed) *Ask Violet Mendez about her article on the victim. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cathedral Pews. (Clues: Box of Books, Opera Brochure, Gun) *Examine Gun. (Result: Name Revealed) *Ask Sanjeev Kapoor about his gun in the cathedral. *Ask Akilah Ahmed about her operations with Sanjeev on the victim. *Examine Opera Brochure. (Result: Bad Reviews) *Ask Albina Janda about the victim's bad review. *Examine Box of Books. (Result: Trick Card) *Ask Mikula Kovac about the victim's trick card. *Investigate Castle Grounds. (Clues: Pile of Dirt, Victim's Glasses) *Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Handgun) *Analyze Handgun. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6'0") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Crusade's History (2/7). (No stars) A Crusade's History (2/7) *Ask Akilah about the murders and the poisoning of Aaron Björn that Mikula Kovac had committed. (Reward: Gambling Suit) *Investigate Cathedral Pews. (Clues: Faded Parchment) *Examine Faded Parchment. (Result: Death Sentence) *Examine Death Sentence. (Result: Dirt Particles) *Analyze Dirt Particles. (9:00:00; New Task: Investigate Prague Castle) *Investigate Prague Castle. (Clues: Note, Pack of Darts) *Examine Note. (Result: Murder Note Revealed) *Ask Akilah about the murder notes Mikula received. *Examine Darts. (Result: Sample of Poison) *Analyze Poison Sample. (12:00:00; Aaron Björn Cured) *Thank Aaron Björn for his help. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Thank Akilah Ahmed for her help. (Prerequisite: Thank Aaron Björn; Reward: 10,000 Coins) *Investigate Square Stairs. (Clues: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Pocket Watch) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Riddle) *Analyze Riddle on Watch. (3:00:00) *Ask Sanjeev Kapoor about the riddle. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:East Europe (Jordan)